


Surprise! My king

by Olivemunch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Bedroom Sex, Chair Sex, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivemunch/pseuds/Olivemunch
Summary: That's one way to celebrate





	Surprise! My king

Bella turned onto her side, it had been a week since their last fuck and she'd been hoping to surprise her king again. That wasn't going to happen today. She felt queasy and not quite right, she'd wake JJ up for cuddles if he didn't look so peaceful. Tired from training, more than likely. 

He slept through his fiancée running, well, stumbling, to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. JJ also slept through Bella getting dressed, writing him a note saying she 'was going out' and leaving. Bella didn't mind too much, she was more concerned as to whether she is right or not, even if she was happy if she was right. 

The one thing she didn't understand was why there were so many different types of tests. She must have stood there for a good ten minutes just reading the labels and why each was different. Bella took the one her mother had recommended to a friend, a conversation she just so happened to overhear a few weeks ago.

She paid and left quickly; eager to get home and see if maybe she was just ill. Bella sat on the bathroom floor, door locked, knees to her chest while she waited for the mandatory five minutes to pass by. It felt like forever, anticipation and hope coursing through her. The alarm on her phone going off made her jump, quick to turn it off before JJ woke up. She shakily turned the test over, checked carefully and almost dropped it in shock. 

Unlocking the door and running to the bed, all thought of letting JJ sleep completely forgotten, she pretty much threw herself on top of him.   
"JJ wake up, wake up, wake up pleeaaasee" he groaned and turned almost making his fiancée fall off his toned abdomen. Siting up and opening his eyes to his beautiful future wife.

"I'm pregnant!"

JJs' face lit up as he processed what she'd said.  
"Holy shit really?! Wow! I'm gunna be a dad! Holy…I helped make a human! Oh my fuck Bella!….wait you're ok with this right?" Bella nodded with a giggle, her fiancé was truly adorable. JJ hugged her and placed kisses all over her face.

"Wait, what about your wedding dress?" He suddenly realised.  
"The wedding is next week, I'll still fit." Bella reassured him and continued to make out, pressing kisses to his lips, jaw and neck. 

"Are we, uh, doing the do?" Since when did JJ decide innocent-ish terminology was something that suited him, not that she was complaining. She ground down on his lap ad an answer and raised an eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow in return and pinned her to the bed. Bella wiggled her eyebrows, wrapping her arms round JJs' waist. JJ wiggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner and both of them broke out in laughter.

She only now realised JJ was completely naked and she was still fully clothed, giving her an idea. Carefully getting up from under him and instructing her fiancée to sit on a chair, she started a song on her phone.

JJs' dick sprung to life when Bella started stripping slowly and dancing hotly around him. He loved it so much; the side of Bella only he gets to see. When she was down to her underwear, which she hadn't bothered matching and JJ couldn't care less if they did, she sat down on his lap and started grinding on his cock.

His moans escaped from him easily but only for Bella, his mistress, his only mistress. 

JJ tried his luck at taking the lead this time, a desire to plough his future wife's ass had been niggling at him for a little while. He gently placed his hands on her hips, controlling the speed and pressure that she rubbed against him at. The thin wet fabric separating them was hastily ripped off and found their way to the floor as JJ worked two fingers into her cunt.

Bella gasped and moaned as he worked another finger in, lewd squelching sounds filled the bedroom. She looked so pretty like this, dripping for him, grinding on his hand, his Bella.

JJ rubbed his dick against her wet cunt, up and down, over her clit. He grabbed her ass, lifted her almost effortlessly and carried her to the bed. Bella traced the line of his bicep, admiring his muscles. JJ kissed her deeply, tongues intertwining, dancing.   
"Bet I can make you cum more than three times" JJ whispered as he slid three fingers into her.

Bella moaned, arching her back and grinding down. God, she loved giving up control from time to time; JJ knew exactly what to do to her to make her wet and needy.

He quickened his pace, in and out, gently pressing his other hand on the bottom of her abdomen. Bella spread her legs further, allowing JJ better access to her cunt.  
"Does that feel good, my queen?" She moaned and nodded her head, wishing JJ would start using his cock soon.

Bella felt his fingers crook inside of her, sending her over the edge with a load call of his name. JJ kept thrusting his fingers into her soaked cunt, determined to make her cum again. She shuddered and sighed beneath him. He caressed her clit with his thumb, rubbing gently in a slow circle motion.

JJ had to hold her leg down to avoid being kneed in the ribs as he worked his fingers in and out of her cunt. 

She came with a very loud moan, grinding on his fingers and clenching her legs. JJ removed his fingers and rubbed his dick against her clit. Bella bucked her hips, eager for him to repeatedly ram his hard cock into her hole, any hole, she didn't mind. 

He rubbed his cock against her harder, teasing her by dipping the tip in every now and again. She was already a mess and now JJ was making her drip all over the once clean bedsheets. He sucked and nipped at her tits, neck and jaw, slowly working his way up to her lips. JJ kissed her hard as he pushed his throbbing cock all the way inside her needy cunt.

Bella clawed at his back, tipping her head back with a moan of 'oohhh fuck JJ'. Her nails digging at his flesh only made him harder and his cock leaked precum inside of her. He pinned her hands above her head and slowly thrusted deep strokes into her wet cunt.

JJ picked up the pace as their moans and pants filled the room, along with the squelching of his cock ploughing her cunt. Bella gasped as he changed angles and started rubbing at her clit with his thumb. This was so good. She wouldn't last long if JJ kept this up.

He sucked and bit at her neck, leaving as many marks as he could.

They came together, warm cum dripped out of Bellas' cunt as JJ ground to a stop. JJ kissed her lips softly and pulled out.  
"I think we need a shower" Bella nodded in agreement, sitting up a kissing his cheek.

JJ smiled as she walked to the bathroom, she gave a little shake of her ass.  
"Ready for round two?"


End file.
